Pegasus Fantasy
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Hades se toma su tiempo para recuperarse y analizarse luego de su reciente derrota ante el caballero pegaso nuevamente pero en medio de ello termina enrerados tras unos recuerdos y fantasias que quizas no son suyos (re-subido)


**Notas: saint seiya lost canvas no me pertenece, solo mi imaginación no muy sana xD**

 **Advertencias: yaoi, tríos, lemon y demás cositas xD**

 **Pegasus Fantasy**

Cansado y frustrado se dejaba caer completamente en su cama soltando un gruñido. Apenas hacia unas pocas horas había terminado la última guerra santa de esa época y como siempre (en su mala suerte) volvía a perder ante Athena. Pero no, eso no fue lo peor, sino que fue engañado y derrotado no por ella sola, no, sino por su odioso Pegaso (o pony con alas, frunció el ceño) y el estúpido de su contenedor humano.

Ya nadie respetaba nada y los dioses terminaban siendo pisados por tontos humanos. De solo pensarlo, la cabeza le explotaría. Ya había sufrido el mismo resultado antes, pero esta vez le pesaba más, pero por razones personales.

Cerró los ojos mientras varias imágenes (o eran recuerdos?) de una vida que no fue suya se agolpaban en su mente, dándole jaqueca. Esa vida para el no tuvo significado real, era como veces anteriores, simple sueños que los siglos borrarían de su psiquis algún día, perdiéndose en el abismo del olvido. Pero mientras perduraran, su humor y razonamiento se vería influenciado, o eso le advirtieron los dioses gemelos, que por cierto, aun seguían molestos con ese tal "Alone" por haberlos engañado.

Sonrió malicioso. Era culpa de ambos también, se confiaron mucho y dejaron a Pandora hacer el trabajo sucio (que por cierto, en esta época en especial le irritaba más de lo normal) y al final igual que él, terminaron sellados nuevamente.

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de espantar los sucesos de esa guerra santa de su mente y decidió tratar de dormir un poco. Tal vez su paz mental regresaría si se perdía un poco en el reino de Hypnos.

Lentamente, mientras iba perdiendo conciencia, comenzó a soñar. Era un sueño extraño, similar a los que tuvo en los últimos años humanos. Estaba en una sala, completamente solo. Había una ventana por donde iluminaba ese odioso sol, pero además que mostraba un árbol lleno de flores. Primavera, seguramente.

Estaba sentado en una silla, frente a un caballete, en el cual iba pintando de manera lenta y relajada un cuadro. O eso parecía, pues no tenia pintura alguna, solo deslizaba pesadamente el pincel sobre este.

Era raro, este sueño le parecía dolorosamente familiar. Y no solo eso, sino que al voltear a su otro costado, al mirarse en el reflejo de un cristal, abrió los ojos con horror. Ese no era su reflejo, era el de…

_Alone! Hasta que al fin te encuentro!-escuchó una voz entrar a esa habitación, justo detrás suyo. No podía estarle pasando esto…

_Tenma…-volteo a verlo, mientras sentía que sus propios labios le traicionaban. Había querido decir "Pegaso" y usar un tono menos infantil y lastimero, que ese humano, contenedor suyo poseía.

Entrecerró los ojos, molesto. Esto no era un sueño, era peor que eso. Un "recuerdo". Un odioso recuerdo de aquel joven pintor italiano. Y sabía perfectamente quien o mejor dicho, quienes, eran responsables de ello.

"Malditos mocosos, ya verán…"pensó furioso. No solo no se contentaban con su pésima ayuda en esta última guerra, sino que se atrevían a interrumpir sus sueños.

Cerró sus ojos tratando de concentrarse para despertar, pero algo los distrajo completamente.

_mnh…-ese niño, ese maldito caballero lo estaba …!-trato de apretar los labios, queriendo detenerlos, pero no podía, su cuerpo reaccionaba completamente ajeno a él.

Era un recuerdo, no podía alterar algo que ya sucedió. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, intentando pensar en otra cosa. Daba lo mismo si lo hacía, el castaño no lo estaba besando a él, sino a Alone. No supo la razón, pero ese pensamiento lo ofusco más.

Quería despertar, pero revivir esas sensaciones que hacían estremecer a quien fue su cuerpo humano no lo ayudaban. Ni siquiera negándose a abrir los ojos podía lograrlo, lo sentía claramente, esas manos recorriéndolo torpemente y otorgándole cierto placer a lo que fue un inexperto cuerpo.

En parte la idea le asqueaba y humillaba, pero viéndolo de otra forma, era gratificante volver a experimentar lo que era la pasión de una primera entrega. Ahora que lo pensaba, ese recuerdo en específico, se refería a los días antes en que el pegaso abandono su aldea natal y a su contenedor. Esa era su confesión y despedida.

Hizo una mueca recordando lo muy cursi y meloso que en realidad fue ese momento, pero ahora que lo había ignorado por completo, solo disfrutaba de la parte más divertida de aquel momento. Si no podía despertar, entonces al menos disfrutaría un poco.

Las manos firmes del humano lo iban recorriendo, quitándole las prendas con desesperación y nerviosismo, al mismo tiempo que lo escuchaba murmurar cosas que no alcanzaba a entender muy bien, pero suponía que iban dirigidas al pintor, por lo que no le daba mucha importancia.

_ahhh!-repentinamente, un gemido escapo de sus labios, mientras las manos del ojirojo amasaba con fuerza su erección, tomándolo completamente de sorpresa. Eso…eso no paso aquella vez. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo seriamente, pues los ansiosos labios del caballero atacaron con furia su torso, mordiendo y lamiendo sus pezones, hasta dejarlos duros. Los sentía arder bastante y eso comenzaba a incomodarlo.

Pero allí no termino. Antes de saber que mas pasaba, firmemente lo tomaron de su cabello para obligar a besarlo, en lo que la exigente lengua del menor succionaba y devoraba su boca completamente, mordiéndolo con deseo y recelo, al mismo tiempo que pellizcaba maliciosamente sus testículos.

Comenzó a retorcerse en lo que sus mejillas comenzaban a arder, tanto por excitación como por la falta de aire que se hacía presente, hasta que finalmente lo dejo libre y jadeante. Sin embargo, no pudo descansar mucho, puesto que lo tomo de las caderas, volteándolo con rapidez hasta quedar en cuatro en ese duro suelo.

Repentinamente volteo a verse en aquel cristal, comprobando para su horror que no se reflejaba en el aun, sino que la imagen de ese humano seguía estando en su lugar. Apretó los labios, molesto, si eso era una burla, sin duda el responsable lo pagaría. Pero no pudo seguir maldiciéndolo en su mente, pues algo más le nublo el juicio. Y no, no era precisamente placer.

Un ahogado grito de dolor desgarro su garganta en cuanto sintió la bruta, tosca y repentina estocaba, ingresar el miembro de aquel humano en su interior, probablemente desgarrándole algo el proceso.

"No…hace no era como sucedió…"pensó apretando los dientes adolorido en lo que las embestidas continuaron con furia.

_ahh! D-duele ngh! Ahh! Ah!-ligeros y adoloridos quejidos escapaban de sus labios mientras observaba ese odioso reflejo, donde mostraba algo completamente diferente. Allí no parecía ser tan brusco como lo sentía, allí ese humano parecía disfrutarlo, allí nadie se estaba muriendo de dolor.

Entrecerró los ojos, frustrado y humillado, en lo que terminaba viniéndose aun sin experimentar placer alguno, mientras un par de lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas con furia. Frente suyo, el humano parecía estremecerse deliciosamente hasta sus últimos poros, llorando de felicidad, muy para su disgusto.

_AHHH!

Apretó sus puños hasta casi sacarles sangre a sus palmas. Se sentía sucio y humillado, ansiando entre muchas cosas, despedazar a ese pegaso con sus propias manos. Solo quería terminar con ese maldito sueño de una maldita vez, ya no quería pensar en nada.

Y justo cuando creyó que todo terminaba, de algún modo u otro, sintió que lo volteaban nuevamente, solo que esta vez ya no estaban en esa habitación, sino sobre una cama, extrañamente similar a la suya.

_ngh…-se estremeció ligeramente con una puntada en sus partes bajas.

Era cómoda y su retaguardia no estaba tan adolorida. Una mano comenzó a acariciar su mejilla, en lo que sentía que en la otra una lengua la recorría. No pudo evitar suspirar un poco mas aliviado.

_alone…-escucho al otro murmurar, logrando que frunciera el ceño. En serio, no podía creer lo mucho que podía detestar un nombre nada más porque si-…te amo…-susurro a su oído provocando que abriera los ojos con sorpresa.

No…el no creía en el amor. Al menos, no en el cual los humanos profesaban. El de ellos era demasiado limitado y lleno de perjuicios, muchas veces débiles ante la adversidad, sin embargo por alguna razón, no le irrito tanto oírlo.

No, no quería oírlo. Prefería sentirlo, incluso cuando eso no era para él. Quería sentir ese placer, una vez más.

Lentamente lo sintió ingresar en su interior de nuevo, sacándole un quejido lastimoso, pero ahora parecía más suave. Recorría su cuerpo en caricias y besos relajándole más. Por un momento, hasta llego a creer que se trataba de dos personas quienes le daban tanto placer.

El vaivén ahora era más agradable y lento, rozando ese punto que lo hacía temblar. Era delicioso, doloroso y agradable. Algo que usualmente no esperaba sentir por un humano. El paso del dolor al placer de manera tan armónica.

Poco a poco, las embestidas se hicieron mas y mas salvajes, obligándolo a aferrarse a la espalda de quien sería su peor enemigo, tratando de contener lo mejor que podía aquellos sonidos que amenazaban con abandonar sus labios.

En cambio, el castaño no dejaba de profesarle palabras dulces y cariñosas a su oído, incrementando en cierta manera el placer, pero al mismo tiempo creando un nudo en su garganta que no podía contener.

Dolía…pero no físicamente. Dolía, el simple hecho de saber que eso no era suyo. Que lo que oía no era para él, que lo que sentía, ese placer real, no le pertenecía ni siquiera un poco. Por eso, se negaría a escucharlo o a siquiera pronunciar algo al respecto, por más que moría por dejarse engañar al menos una vez.

_Te amo…te amo… te amo…-repetía el humano una y otra vez al ritmo de sus embestidas, dejando que las sabanas se pegaran a sus sudorosos cuerpos y el sonido de ellos chocar entre sí, fuera lo único que acompañaba a sus melodiosos gemidos.

Estaban cerca, podía sentirlo. Como una bomba de fuego comenzaba a recorrer su cuerpo desde su vientre bajo hasta todo lo demás. El calor iba subiendo más y más, y la rapidez con la locura y la lujuria comenzaban a cegarlo.

No podía más.

_ahhh! Ahh…ghn…-el castaño no tardo en dar esa última embestida y finalmente sintió llegar al cielo por momento. Un calor lo lleno con furia completamente, casi quemándolo. No pudo más y se dejo llevar una única vez.

_agh! Te amo!-grito el castaño llenándolo completamente, mientras él se venía en medio de ambos, aferrándose y rasguñando con lujuria su espalda.

_ahhhhhhhh!-jadeo comenzando a perder la conciencia lentamente. No podía mas…n pudo callarse más-..y-yo…

 _Yo también…_

Cerró sus ojos con fuerza estremeciéndose entre esos últimos espasmos, mientras se sentía flotar a la deriva por largo rato. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo tardo en abrir los ojos de nuevo, esperando finalmente despertar.

Para su suerte, estaba en su habitación de nuevo. Aunque una parte de si no pudo evitar decepcionarse un poco. Apenas se sentó, sintió una punzada hacerlo acostarse de nuevo. Para ser un sueño, había sido demasiado real.

Gruño maldiciones a sabiendas de quienes pudieron hacer semejante "travesura" a sus espaldas, en lo que se recostaba entre las pegajosas sabanas. Desde allí, pudo vislumbrarse en el espejo de su recamara, para su alivio, solo viéndose a sí mismo.

Sonrió con misterio abrazándose a una de sus almohadas mientras se perdía nuevamente en sus pensamientos. No entendía porque termino diciendo eso ultimo, tal vez la emoción del momento, tal vez un simple impulso o tal vez….solo tal vez, comenzaba a sentir algo por un humano.

Con una risa descarto esa absurda posibilidad, enfriando su cabeza nuevamente. Dolor y placer, eso era lo que le generaba llevar a cabo guerras santas cada 200 años, enfrentarse a ese insignificante humano que lastimo su cuerpo en la era mitológica y que deja de reencarnar para darle problemas. Pero seguramente, algún día lo tendría en sus manos y le haría pagar.

Una expresión lujuriosa rondo sus ojos pensando en más de una forma de "hacerlo pagar", además de una que otra idea que podía ayudarlo en eso. Por ahora simplemente se encantaría con las fantasías que recorrían sus pensamientos, dejándose relajar entre las sabanas.

A veces sentía que era masoquista o quizás un sádico, pero luego recordaba lo mucho que le molestaba la violencia y la brusquedad y se le pasaba. (Ahora mismo más que nunca).

Después de todo, el dolor es la máxima prueba de que sigues vivo, cierto?

Aunque aun así, castigaría a esos gemelos por la osadía que tuvieron, claro, cuando pudiese moverse otra vez.

++++Con los gemelos++++

Ninguno de los dos se animaba a ir a ver a su señor, luego de lo sucedido. El plan original simplemente consistía en colocar un simple perfume que provocara que tuviese un sueño…"subidito de tono", más que nada como algo para confortar a su amo, quien no parecía de humor para recibir a nadie, sin embargo, las cosa se le fueron un "poquito" de las manos.

_si nos atrapa…cantare como un canario…-gruño el dios de los de sueños.

_que quieres decir? Fue tu idea!-chillo el otro.

_Mía? Tú te lo violaste mientras dormía!-le acuso-además, eres un bruto! Casi lo despiertas!

_No juegues conmigo Hypnos! Tu también lo hiciste!-le miro recriminatorio-así que no me vengas con que regaños!...

Un largo minuto de silencio, hasta que…

_crees que eso haya afectado lo que soñó…?

_No creo…porque…?

 **Notas finales: tan tan! Lo sé…el final fue…raro, pero bueno, necesario, que dicen? Que tal quedo? Merece review?**

 **Moraleja: nunca te duermas molesto o cerca de unos dioses medios pervert xD**


End file.
